Hokuto Dan
"DynaRed!" Hokuto Dan (弾 北斗, Dan Hokuto) is DynaRed of the Dynamen. Biography Dynaman A 22 years old kendō master from Hokkaido. Responsible and headstrong, he lost his mother when young and sympathizes with children who also suffered the loss of a parent. The master of all martial arts, a rank holder in kendo, karate, judo, and boxing. He is also a champion motorcyclist; as an inventor, Dan's dream is to create an engine that does not cause pollution. Turboranger .]] Hokuto and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai DynaRed is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. He appeared with his fellow Red Rangers led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon with his predecessors from AkaRanger to GoggleRed to his successors from Red One to TimeRed in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Dan fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The DynaRed powers are later utilised by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Dan and his team have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Biomen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Hokuto, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Stage Show appearances Dynaman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynamen are seen fighting Tailed-People Clan Jashinka Empire, and Gavan arrive to assist the Dynamen. Dynaman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynamen are seen fighting Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire, GoggleRed, GoggleBlack, GogglePink, Ultraman Taro, Gavan, , VulPanther, and arrive to assist the Dynamen. Bioman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, , , , DynaRed, DynaBlue, GoggleBlack, VulPanther, and DenziGreen arrive to assist the Biomen. DynaRed Mecha *Dyjupiter (shared with Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink) *Dyna Mach Arsenal *Dyna Brace *Dyna Rod **Attack: Red Fire *Dyna Punch *Dyna Swords *Dyna Falcon Attacks *Magnum Square Punch Design Ranger Key The is Hokuto Dan's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DynaRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as DynaRed. It was also used by Joe Gibken and Gai Ikari on one occasion each. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen in order to use the New Super Dynamite attack against Action Commander Shieldon in a vein attempt to penetrate his shield. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *Joe became DynaRed as part of an all-red Gokai Change when the Gokaigers teamed up with the Go-Busters while fighting against Bacchus Gill. The Dynaman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Dynaman keys were defeated by Gokai Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Hokuto received his key and became DynaRed once more. Red Spirit As the seventh Red, DynaRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hokuto Dan is portrayed by Satoshi Okita. As DynaRed, his suit actor was . Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:SS Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Dynamen Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Athletic Archetype